The Legendary Dragon Princess
by mikulove17
Summary: This is a story of a girl who is a Lengendary Dragon Princess she is being take care of every one ever since she was born but after 7 years past she's already 7 years old and almost how to control her magic at that time she was about to meet every who tought her the different kinds of dragon magic specially the basic one : The Fire,Sky,Metal and lastly The Legendary Dragon her mom
1. Prologue

This is a story of a girl who is a Lengendary Dragon Princess she is being take care of every one ever since she was born but after 7 years past she's already 7 years old and know how to control her magic at that time she was about to meet every who tought her the different kinds of dragon magic specially the basic one : The Fire Dragon, The Wind Dragon ,The Metal Dragon and lastly The Legendary Dragon her mother the queen of all dragons ,but when she came to look for then she's very disapointed because no one is there, not at least one dragon while she's look for every one she found a Golden gate and a necklace in front of it with a letter that says _" Be a good girl and wear this necklace it will lead you to a place we're you will meet some people you can trust and have some fun remember we will always love you no matter what happen we will always be at your side remember that " _after she read it her tears suddenly falling for her cheecks and the letter disappear like dust ...

"I'm already 7 years old i can't cry anymore like a baby i'll be brave , i'll practice to control my magic more , and be a strong girl I promide that ! and i will also look for every one that's a promise" she said to herself


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter -1-

After I cross that golden gate it lead me to a place that are full of trees and plants their all beautiful but where I'm I? and this place is so amazing I'ts very different , while I'm walking there is a strange creature flying from the sky " it is too small for a dragon" I whisper softly I sighed and continue walking.

While walking out of that amazing place full of trees and plants my feet took me to another place full of people at strange buildings "Apples,apples we sale apples here please come take a look and buy some" said the man while shouting , * grooooowwwlllll* O_o I'm hungry since I was curious I take a look at the cart full of red apples

"Whhaaaa they look delicious I' want one" I said while pointing my index figer to my lips and almost start drolling

" Hey kid what are you looking at go away and stop looking at my apples" the man said

"Gomenasai I'm just hungry and these apples look delicious"

"I don't care just go away shoo , shoo" well I'm really hungry and I can't control my self anymore and steal some apples from the cart and ran away ,I know this a bad idea but I can't hold my hunger anymore

" hey come back here and give me those apples you stole" he shout i didn't listen to him and run as fast as I could but I end up being cornered

" why you that's why I hate kids like you they always stole some of my sales, since your just like them I'm going to punish your dirty and filthy hands of yours" he was going to slap my hands with the heavy thing his holding so I close my eyes quickly _ 'Oka-san ,minna-san where are you I' m sacred please help me I didn't mean to steal it I'm just really hungry I'm sorry please help me I' need you' _ I said to my mind but I didn't feel anything so I slowly open my eyes and saw three men stop him from getting me hit

" you know mister that is'nt a good thing to treat a child I will pay from the apples she stole, how much is it then?" the guy who is holding the mean guy's heavy thing

"tsk… never mind it but the next time that kid stole something again I will never let that pass" he said and leave , while I'm crying softly and biting my lower lip so I can't cry loudly

"hey ,are you alright? Stop crying , you're safe now no one's going to hurt you anymore , by the way, my name is Kagerou miketsukami and this guy who is in my right is Zange Luca and at the right is Kanzaki Teo and you are?" after hearing that I stop crying and give him a smile

" My name is….. *Groooowwwlllll*" My eyes wided because of embarrassment / and hide my face

"HAHAHAHA so that's why you stole those apples hahahaha" said laugh loudly I just still continue to hide it

"*Ehem * Miketsukami how long are we going to stay here? Let's go back I'm already tried from work" –Teo

" yeah miketsukami how long are we going to stay here? If you want to stay here and keep talking to that kid we're going back"- Luca, the two of them said that and walks away

" hey wait a minute we can't leave her here it's to dangerous tsk…." He look at me " why won't you come with us missy?" he ask me ,I can't ignore it because I'm sacred so I just come with him

"tsk why would you have to bring her miketsukami….. you know we can't take care of a kid and we're buzy to look for other members" I heared them whisper and stop walking

"umm….sumimasen I'm sorry if I'm a big trouble to the three of you I won't mind if you leave me here ….. thank you for helping me and I have fun being with you for a short time" I said while stopping my tears to fall

"see what you do Teo you're being mean again just let her be with us I guess she was the only one from here family that is living" miketsukami-kun said ,I suddenly start giggling because he is acting like childish

"fine do whatever you want but you're the one who's going to look after her Luca and I have to find that girl that she entrust to us that we will protect her till she's at the right age" girl? Entrust ? what are they talking about I don't get it?

" all right , all right I'll do it , but why you want to take care of that girl she entrust to us so much but you could't take care of her?" he point he's finger on me and start having an argument with Teo-kun while Luca-kun is looking at them quietly

"you know this is the first time I saw miketsukami have an argurment with teo because of a kid like you" luca-san said while still look at them " Gomenasai" I whisper I look at him and saw him smiling

"No, I don't mind I guess having you is fine" I giggle " HEY LUCA! AND ALSO…. YOU MISSY IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WERE LEAVING YOU" teo-san shout "tsss… don't shout teo my ears are getting hurt you know" they really are funny " shut up miketsukami"

What a strange building some of it's parts are destroyed and It's creepy "Umm…. W-what is thid place? " I asked "ohh this is a Mage guild house well it's kinda destroyed " miketsukami –san said ,a guild house a guild ?

"nee, nee what's a mage guild?" I asked I didn't know it because It's the first time I heared about it

" let's go inside first then I'll explain it to you okay?"

"okay" I said with a matching smile

"Here eat and I'll explain" miketsukami-san gave miso soup and start explain

"well a mage guild is, is a professional organization, located throughout Tamriel. It is dedicated to the study and application of magicka and alchemy, but has certain restrictions, such as the Necromancy ban. Its charter from the Emperor specified that the guild must provide magic services to the public. Anyone can purchase potions, alchemical ingredients, magical items, and a selection of standard spells from the guild. However, training, goods, and services are cheaper for members, and the guild stewards are sometimes able to provide members with work. Furthermore, exclusive services such as spellmaking and enchanting, deemed potentially dangerous to the public at large, are only made available to higher-ranked guild members in good standing….. do you get it now?"

"yup….. I get it & also the soup is delicious" I look around " where's Teo-kun and Luca-kun?"

"there at the 2nd floor" second floor I wonder what their second floor look's like? I what to see it

"Miketsukami hurry up and come here and help us" Luca said and go back

"Umm… wait here and don't go anywhere okay it will not take long" I just nod and miketsukami-kun go to the second floor of the guild house

It's so quite I wonder what the others doing right now I hope they are all right I'm worry , I wish they are here with me even it's the first time I got separate to they I promise I'm going to find them no matter what I happen I promise to myself and I I did'nt know that I already fall a sleep after that


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning

"_Hime-sama hime-sama It's time to wake up now" _

"_umm… 5mins more" _

"_hime if you don't wake up…." _I didn't hear the next she was going to say because I hear some loud noise ,so I slowly open my eyes *covers my face because of the lights brightness* "ummm"

"It's a dream?" I look around it's already morning and the others are at the table

"ohhh you're awake ohayo missy" he said and gave me a smile

"ohayo, miketsukami-kun" I said and look at teo-kun and luca-kun "ohayo"

"uh ohayo" they both said

"oi Miketsukami your staying here luca and I are going to find that girl ,geez why she just that girl to us so we can take care of her instead find her what a troublesome request" Teo-kun said and sighed

"What why do I have to stay I'm coming I won't let the two of you go and find her without me"

"I think your forgetting something miketsukami?" teo

"Teo that girl were looking for is not an ordinary girl she contains many kinds of magic I even think she knows how to use dark magic so we don't have to rush on finding her"- mike

contains many magic? finding her? Dark magic? I have so many questions to asked but I think I'll keep it to myself I have to find the answers to my self

"hmp!"- teo

"Where are you guys going? I want to come too."

"look missy were not going to have some fu-" teo –kun hasn't finish talking when miketsukami –kun butt in

"Sounds fun alright you can come so I can't stay here" he said in a cheerful tone, he's funny when he's acting childish or having childish argurments with teo-kun

I notice luca-kun isn't a very talkative person he always keeps quite every time, is he sick or something?

"oi Miketsukami the two of you will be staying here got it?" teo-kun said

"okay, missy let's go don't mind what he said" he grab my hand lead us to the guilds door

"geez how troublesome"

"Whaaa! So amazing there's a lot of people and strange things"

"it's looks this is the first time you very seen a village that's quite strange"luca-kun said so this called a village *giggle* I want to look around

"you're right this is the first time I saw a village" I reply and look at them they look so shock did I say something wrong?

"I see" Luca-kun whisper

"Teo, you and missy find the girl luca and I will find a place to stay have fun" he said and grabs luca-kun's hand and run away

"hey, wait miketsukami-"… "don't leave this kid with me" he continue

" tsk… never mind let's go" he said and walks ,I just follow him

Teo-kun and I asked so many people in this village but they always reply _"Sorry we don't know her try some one else" _umm.. he said that this is a request from someone to protect that girl, contains many magic ,can even use dark magic I guess?, I wonder if there are other information about her?

"Teo-kun, do you have any information about her? I guess if there is it can help us to find her"

"information huh? there are she said that ,that kid is.

Have a Rainbow dragon crest on the middle of her left upper arm

She's dragon mage that means she can use different kinds of dragon magic

She's 7 year old kid

Can use other magic beside dragon magic

"That's the information we got , the information almost symbolize you but you can even use mag-"

"OUCH! That hurts" she said and saw the girl with a long wavy blond hair tripped

"you're really clumsy are you" the guy next to her said

"are you alright?" I held my hand to her and pull her up

"arigato *sniff,sniff* very much for helping me" I gave her a smile

" Konichiwa, I'm mavis vermillion and you are?" mavis , she got a lovey name it suits her well

" konichiwa I'm…" … "Missy , teo! We already find a place to stay" miketsukami shout

"Missy, is that you're name?" she asked

"N-no that's not my name" I quickly reply

" that's right you haven't introduced you're self to us do you miss-?" –miketsukami

"S-stop calling me missy" how irritating hmp! "My name is Hikari , Hanazono hikari nice to meet you mavis" I saw miketsukami –kun is in good mood while teo-kun have a scary aura because of mike-kun

"Hikari, your name suits you I like it *giggle*" she said

"Oi mavis we have to get going if you're not coming I'm leaving you" the guy said

"that's mean you haven't introduce yourself yet" –mavis

" I don't have time for that we didn't come here for introductions"

"how rude, by the way his is Precht" mavis introduce him

"Ohh why won't you come with us it will be fun Hikari" she said

"eh? But- " huh? What the " Sure that will be fun right Hikari?"

"Miketsukami" teo-kun and luca-kun both said

"Let's go now"- mike-kun

"Oi mavis , Precht who are this people are they the one where the jade is?

"nope , I just meet them and I guess it will be fun if they come with us" mavis said happily

"WHAT!? Wait ,wait a minute were not coming with anyone " teo said

"he's right mavis we can afford to bring more people no one's coming" the spiky hair guy said

" Were leaving" -teo

"EH? but you just got here"-mavis

"Sorry missy but we have I request to do we can't afford to lose more time…"

"Ok but first ill' introduce them to you *sniff* this guy with spiky hair is Yury and the other one is Warrod" mavis said sadly I have to do something hmmm… Aha! I got it

"Ah! Don't worry mavis I'll visit you any time , there's a problem I don't know where to find you?"

"we can meet here at the inn?"-mavis

"sure that will be great " I said and wave my hand to her

"Bye mavis nice meeting you" I said happly

She giggle "me to I'll look forward on your visiting bye" she said and also wave her hand

" Oi mitsukami don't do that again , geez it waste a lot of my time because of you"

"Hikari, did you have fun ?" he asked me

"oi I'm talking to you mike don't you dare ignore me" -Teo

"uhmm.. I have fun thank you for letting me go with you"

"that's great umm.. how about tomorrow all of us go out what do you say?

"really? I love too." I smile " wait what? Going out tomorrow? We have things to do miketsukami!" teo-kun shout

"geez you always work rest once in a while will ya!"

There they go again they always do that *giggle* i'm glad I meet them this is so much fun I wish it will last forver


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" ITADAKIMASU" I shout that cause every one at the café look at me? Ohhh never mind that I want to taste this good looking…..

"Ummmmm…. It's delicious , for real ummm….."

"Wait don't tell us that It's also you're first time ?" they sweatdrop

"yup that's right it's my first time eating a delicious food like this ice cream ^_^" I said and before I eat another ice cream, and if you guys thinking where we are , we're here at the ice cream café mikersukami-kun pick out this place and did his promise that all of us will go out ^_^

"We thought so"

" you're a strange girl are you" luca-kun asked in confused

"I'm Strange?, why did you say so?"

"It's the first time I saw I girl like you ,you don't even know what a normal village people do even your just a normal village girl?" teo-kun said

That's right I haven't tell them that I can use magic ,they think I'm just I normal girl I wonder what will be their reaction if I tell them?hmmm…

"_what you can use magic? Are you a daughter of a mage or something? Or maybe….. you're a student mage? Ican't belive it a little girl like you can use magic? That's insane I only though you're just I normal girl.. you didn't even tell us how ruse of you" they said in a shock face_

"_umm…. I can explain" I manage to say_

"_there's nothing left to explain we're leaving you don't bother to come with us got it?" T_T_

"_but"_

"_no but's that's all"_

NO! I won't tell them I don't want to be left alone ,but lying is'nt my thing _ ohhh.. I guess just

"uhhh… you must be thinking a lot Luca-kun and I'm not strange ,I'm just an energetic and hyperative girl hehehe…" I lied

now my **conscience **is getting insane now tsk

" ahh, I guess your right" he said and keep quite again ,is he okay? It looks like he's thinking something deep?

"Hikari are you done eating?"mike-kun asked

"yup,the ice cream was very delicious"

The four of us go to different place of this village there are a lot of stores and there's also a store for mage they sale magic posions , keys and other stuffs it's fun but it looks like teo-kun is not he's all quite ever since we left the cafe

"having fun?,Hikari?"

I nod and give him a big smile and a peace sign

"Great next were going to the-…" teo-kun didn't let him finish

"Were going back " he said

" hey it's the first time we all got together plus hikari is joining us why won't you have fun?

"mike time is moving fast if we don't find her immediately it will take long to find her"

"geez,"

"I guess we should go back to the inn" I said

"what ,it's fine hikari don't listen to him just let him

"but I'm kinda tired from walking" I smile

He just smile and we start walking back to the inn, while were walking I hear a meowing sound

"meow,meow, meow"

"whaa It's a neko ,kawaiii I want to keep it " I pet It's head and look at the three

"no/sure" Teo-kun and mike-kun both said

"yyay thank you I'll take good care of it"

Inn night

"hai here's your milk" I place the bowl with milk at the floor and the kawaii neko start licking it

"hmmm.. I wonder what name should I give you?" a good name for a girl cat?

"ah! I got it , since you're a kuro neko I'll name you …Luna"

"meow" she a-answer back I think she likes it *giggles*

"so luna is her name ,you pick a good name" huh teo-kun? He places his hand of the neko's head and start petting it

"you like cats teo-kun?" I asked

"h-huh,w-what do you mean of c-course not"

"then u hate them?" I asked

"no I don't hate them,I just remember something" he said

"who are you remembering?, so you really like cats because you don't hate them , and also why won't have fun for a while ?, do you hate me?

" w-wait a minute you're asking too many questions,I'll answer them one by one okay?"

"hai, first question - you like cats right?"

"that was back then when I'm still young, now let's go to the next one" I nod

"second question- why won't you have some fun once in a while?"

"My time will be just a waste if i something you guys do"I pout

"how mean, third question – do you hate me?, I just think you hate me well…. Because you…."

" I little, next and that's going to be the last question I'm going to answer" ouch that hurts hehehe.. I'll fine a way for you to like me teo –kun *evil laugh*xD

" wakata-desu ga fourth and also last question ….- who are you remembering teo-kun?" he stop and stay silent for a while

" I don't answer question like that I'm going to bed" ehhh? Did I say something that offend him?

*yawwwnnn*I'm already tired that was fun I even have luna now "meow" *giggle* she so cute ,but I felt a little guilty about what I say …..teo-kun may be I should apologize to him tomorrow " luna let's sleep here in the couch" "meow" .."you're so cute I can help myself anymore" I pat her head " oyasumi nasai , Luna" ever thing will be fine everythi-

(and she fell a sleep along with luna-chan )

{Me: hello mina-san well I'm here to tell you tha Miketskami-kun , Teo-kun ,& Luca-kun with Luna-nekochan is my characters they are not part of S.A or Fairy tail so it's me who owns them and I also want to say that I don't own All the S.A & Fairy Tail characters that's all + please read my story till the end and I hope you like it thanks


End file.
